


Take It From The Top

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Discussion of Sexual Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles is a little nervous about his first time with Derek, until he finds something interesting in Derek’s bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a prompt from [ this list](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/112173164975/all-those-sex-toy-prompts-you-probably-didnt-need/). This deals a little with sexual dynamics, but it’s mostly porn.

Stiles walks a quick, nervous lap around Derek’s bedroom, before he sits down on the bed and tries to work up some enthusiasm.

He and Derek have been dating for a month or so, and while Stiles is more than ready to get him naked, he’s also a little apprehensive.

Because Derek has to be a top.

Like, he _knows_ it’s stereotypical, but still. The signs are there.

Derek is big and beardy and pretty damn assertive.

And just last week he’d sucked Derek off in the back of his car, so he knows he has the dick for it. Derek had jerked him off afterward, licking into Stiles’ mouth to taste himself as his other hand massaged Stiles’ ass, a finger sliding teasingly over his hole.

The first thing Stiles had thought after he came, shivering as Derek lightly kissed his chest, is _that may have misled him_.

And yeah, Stiles _can_ bottom, has done it before. It’s just that, really, he’s more of a top.

So he’s trying to get pumped about Derek fucking him, because he really wants things to work between them. He _really_ likes Derek, probably more than he should, at this point. But he does. Derek’s the whole package, and Stiles is a little bit afraid of losing him to sexual incompatibility.

Hence, his nerves.

And where the hell is Derek, anyway?

He said he was just putting their leftovers in the fridge, said he’d be right up. But it’s been almost ten minutes.

Maybe he’s nervous, too.

Stiles pulls out his phone to set it on silent, then he promptly drops it on the floor. He shakes his head at his own clumsiness and bends over to scoop it up, but something catches his eye as he does.

The bottom drawer of Derek’s night stand is open, just a little bit, and he can see something shiny and bright red inside. It’s kind of a problem, but Stiles has always been nosey, particularly when he’s wanting a distraction anyway.

He cautiously slides the drawer open slowly, inch by inch, like he’s afraid an alarm is going to go off. He holds his breath, somehow feeling like he’s in Mission Impossible.

When he gets it all the way open, he almost drops his phone again.

Turns out the red shiny thing was a butt plug, a _big one_. And there are a bunch more in the drawer with it, in all kinds of colors, shapes and sizes. It’s quite a collection. Stiles has never seen so many butt plugs in one place.

He stares for a long moment in shock, because _what?_

Of course, that’s just the moment Derek walks in.

He freezes in the doorway, eyes wide. “Uh,” he says, eyes darting from Stiles to the plugs, and then back again. “I can explain.”

“Derek,” Stiles says carefully. “Are you a bottom?”

Derek’s shoulders suddenly drop, and he ducks his head. “Yeah,” he says quietly. “I was trying to think of a way to tell you. I know it’s a disappointment.”

Stiles is up in an instant. “What? No!” he says quickly, hurrying over to Derek. He gently touches Derek’s cheek, tilts his head up. “No, it’s actually perfect,” he says with a little smile.

“What do you mean?” Derek asks, meeting Stiles’ gaze.

“I am totally, completely a top,” he says, and then he dips forward and gives Derek a quick kiss.

“Oh, thank god,” Derek says with relief, pulling Stiles in and kissing him again. “I was pretty nervous.”

Stiles grins. “Looks like neither of us fit the stereotype too well, huh? That’ll teach me for judging a book by it’s cover.”

“Yeah, me too,” Derek says, nudging Stiles toward the bed, hands already sliding under his shirt. “But I think we can make up for it.”

 

*

 

While Stiles completely believed Derek when he said he was a bottom, he’s still never been with anybody quite _this_ responsive.

Derek is already shivering and shaking with Stiles using just his fingers, his eyes fluttering shut as his back arches and his hips rock down.

It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“You gotta let me watch you use your butt plugs sometime,” Stiles says breathlessly, letting his free hand drift from Derek’s thigh to his hip. Because _damn_ , it would be amazing to watch Derek take himself apart, driving himself to orgasm on his favorite toy.

Derek makes a bitten-off moan at that, nodding his head as he works his hips, trying to get Stiles’ fingers in deeper.

He’s not even really doing anything physical, but Stiles is already panting.

He’s gotta pull his fingers out so he can roll on a condom, and it pulls a regretful noise out of both of them. Derek watches intently Stiles slicks himself up, his cock twitching against his tight stomach.

So he’s really surprised when Derek completely relaxes, all the tension suddenly fading from his body as Stiles lines up and slides inside. Derek just bites his lip, his head tilted back, like he’s savoring the slow steady push of Stiles’ dick.

Stiles bottoms out, trembling, and it takes him a moment to move, because he’s too busy watching the expressions of pleasure on Derek’s face.

When he’s with someone new, he usually tries out different things, to find out what they like. But Derek, well.

Derek seems to like _everything._

He grips Stiles’ shoulders tight when he does long, slow thrusts, and arches his back when Stiles tries short, hard thrusts. He moans when Stiles grinds into him, and gasps when he rocks his hips, quick and powerful.

Stiles kind of wants to fuck Derek forever.

It’s kind of freeing, though, that Derek enjoys anything he does. Stiles finds himself drifting into a rhythm that suits him best, makes the pleasure race up his spine and pool in his stomach.

He grips Derek’s hips, driving into him steadily, loving the way Derek rises up to meet him.

Then Derek makes a quiet little noise, his eyes flying open. Using his hold on Stiles’ shoulders, Derek suddenly drags him down against his chest, so there’s almost no space between them. Derek’s whole body seems to tighten up around him, and Stiles pants helplessly into Derek’s neck.

His arms are tight across Stiles’ back, his thighs clenching around Stiles’ hips, and it gives him just enough room to keep pumping into Derek. He can actually _feel_ Derek’s moans now, and he lightly bites at Derek’s neck as he savors the feeling.

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Derek gasps into his ear, like that’s somehow a bad thing.

When in reality, it’s the hottest thing ever. Because Derek is close, and Stiles _hasn’t even touched his dick_.

“It’s good,” he mumbles into Derek’s skin, hoping he understands. “So good.”

He can feel the way Derek’s body surges then, muscles tensing as his hips work harder against Stiles.

Stiles tries to give him what he needs, doesn’t hold back as he thrusts, his knees digging into the bed and his thighs burning. It must work, because it’s not long before Derek is shuddering underneath him, hips bucking up hard as he comes.

Stiles slows a little, rocks his hips in tiny little thrusts as Derek works a hand between them and strokes himself through it.

Since Derek’s grip has slackened, Stiles sits up again, trembling a little as he does, because he’s _so close_ now. He can’t help the little jolts of his hips as he watches Derek’s cock twitch against his belly in little bursts, because he’s _still coming_.

Then Derek reaches down, grabs hold of his own thighs and pulls them forward, holding himself spread open for Stiles, and that’s it. He manages a couple more solid thrusts before he’s coming, so hard it pulls his whole body forward, makes him shudder for a long moment.

He rocks his hips as he milks it, his hands clenching on Derek’s hips. He finally grinds to a halt, and with trembling arms he settles himself down on Derek’s chest.

Derek’s arms immediately come around him, his legs lightly resting against Stiles’ thighs.

Stiles lets out a sigh as Derek cards a hand through his hair. “Told you it would be perfect,” he says, still a little breathless.

Derek laughs, and Stiles can feel the rumble against his cheek. “I think you might be right,” he says. “But we should probably test that theory a few more times.”

“Hey, it’s only Friday,” Stiles says, tilting his head so he can nuzzle Derek’s neck. “We have plenty of time to do just that.”

“Mmm, that sounds like a good plan,” Derek says, sounding amused.

“Plans are what I’m best at,” Stiles says, grinning, and pulls Derek into a kiss.

Looks like it’s going to be a _really good_ weekend.  

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
